Weakness
by suspend your disbelief
Summary: Songfic- Kenshin reflects on the war, his wanderings, Kaoru.......


Another song-fic by me! Woohoo!!! I hope you like it. It's getting late and I'm wiped, but hey.. I guess Inuyasha inspired me! XD Even though this isn't an Inuyasha fic, enjoy it, anyway! The song is 'Kryptonite' But I named it 'Weakness' as it basically means the same thing.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and this song, do not belong to me. If they did, I'd be making money for writing this, and I'm not.. So there!  
  
Weakness- By *~Kaoru-Dono~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(I've took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind) Kenshin vividly remembered the ten years he spent as a wanderer. He thought he would always be that way. A mere wandering rurouni with no destination. After the death of Tomoe, things had never been the same. He finally took his rest at Kamiya dojo, and he had expected himself to leave after awhile. But he hadn't. Something had kept him there. Or rather, someone,  
  
(I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time) That's how it felt. As if he had just left his will out in the snow, where Tomoe had died. That's what the ten years were for. To find himself within the killer that had emerged during the revolution. He dwelled in the awful, gory past. Yet, he lived for the bright hopes of a better future, and encouraged others to do the same.  
  
(I've watched the world go to the dark side of the moon) And he had. He'd watch the world go suddenly very dark, very dangerous. Women would not let their children play, not only after dark, but at any time during the day, for fear of finding their children beheaded for their mere curiosity. Women themselves were afraid to go out alone, and more often than not, their husbands were away, part of a clan of warriors.  
  
(I feel there's nothing I can do) What could he do? He could only wait to be called upon, to fight another insane assassin with bitter memories and grudges from the past. He couldn't go after them himself. He had family now; a reason to live. He had a new love, too. He couldn't leave her behind anymore. He couldn't hurt her again.  
  
(I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon) He watched the warriors who had, at one time, fought for the peace of the country they lived in. But now, they all wanted to be strong fighters not to protect their families and their countries, but to protect their social status. It sickened him, but what could he do?  
  
(After all this moon had something to do with you) Had it not been for the revolution, he had never met Kaoru Kamiya.. She found him.. Well, actually, she hunted him down, but she had found him all the same. If it wasn't for Tomoe...  
  
(I really don't mind, what happens now and then) He could handle the occasional assassin, murderer, kidnapper..you name it, he's probably fought it, and won. He didn't mind fighting them He knew it rid the world of another evil human being, and he admired the fact he could help.  
  
(As long as you'll be my friend at the end) He didn't care who he would have to face. As long as he knew he had a family to come home to, in the end. Fantastic friends who would support him, and a lovely woman who would stay by his side, no matter the circumstance. What more could he ask for?  
  
(If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?) But there was pressure. What if he got hurt? Who would protect Japan? Who would protect his friends? Who would make sure Kaoru came out of everything unscathed? If he snapped under the pressure, would the police still count on him to help? Would his friends still trust him? Would Kaoru still want him around?  
  
(If I'm alive and I'm well, will you be there holding my hand?) Kaoru had thoughts of doubt as well. He had never really said he loved her, but she knew she loved him with all of her heart. But if he one day, thought she was in no danger, would he leave? Was that the only reason he stayed? Was because he thought he had to protect her?  
  
(I'll keep you by my side with my super-human mind.) He wished he could keep her by his side, just by wishing her to love him. But why would she? He was nothing special. Just the man that did her chores, and saved her when the going got tough. That's all he was to her, or so she thought.  
  
(Kryptonite) Weaknesses. That's what they were to each other. Kaoru got faint and blushed when she thought of him, and Kenshin could melt when he thought of her. It was a weakness they shared. It was true love.  
  
(You call me strong, you call me weak, but still your secrets I will keep) Kaoru sighed. He could say anything to her, and she'd still love him. She'd always keep the secrets he told her. Forever and for always. Until the end of time. Whether she was tortured or just asked. She would never betray him.  
  
(You took for granted all the times I never let you down) She was annoyed, though. He left her so many times. He didn't care. He just kept coming back, as if nothing had happened. It made her sick. Why could he just leave her? How? Didn't he care at all about her feelings?  
  
(You stumbled in; You bumped your head, If not for me then you'd be dead) Kaoru blinked. It was true. Had it not been for her, he would have been dead. Or insane. Whichever. Neither was too pleasant. He had gone Battousai many times, and she was the one that brought him back to his normal, peaceful self. Even he had told her that.  
  
(I picked you up; put you back on solid ground) She had brought him back to himself. Put him back on his feet again. She smiled slightly. She was the only one who could. That must mean.. but no...  
  
(If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?) If he snapped, would he still have the same people to count on? Was life really hanging by a string like this? Would his friends love and care for him, no matter what he did?  
  
(If I'm alive and I'm well, will you be there holding my hand?)  
  
She sighed. If she had never gotten in trouble again.. Would he still stay? Would he have a reason to? Did he care?  
  
(I'll keep you by my side with my super-human mind) He would try his best to keep her. Not push her away like he had everyone else. This was something, a special something he would keep forever.  
  
(Kryptonite) Weakness. They both cared so much, it could be their downfall; their demise. 


End file.
